priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Most Expensive
Most Expensive is where the contestant has to pick the most expensive prize to win all 3 prizes. Gameplay The contestant is shown three prizes and must decide which one is the most expensive. The prices are then revealed one at a time, ending with the selected prize. A correct answer wins all three prizes. History *The game premiered on October 16, 1972 (#0071D), but it wasn't won right away (picked the least expensive). 3 days later (#0074D), it was won for the first time. *On September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11), its second set was introduced; the game no longer shares props with Five Price Tags. On November 10, 1980 (#3861D), the silver parts of the Most Expensive props were changed to blue. Sometime during the 1984 portion of Season 13, definitely by October 25 (#5454D), the third set was introduced. On January 20, 1986 (#5961D), Most Expensive began using a unique set of price tags with graphics similar to its set. On February 12, 2010 (#5035K), the game finally got its title and the spelling of "Most Expensive" is changed to "Most Expen$ive," with a dollar sign in place of the second S. *For one playing on the 1970s syndicated version, Most Expensive was played for a fur coat, diamond ring, and gold watch. Unlike the standard rules, the winner would only win the most expensive prize. In addition, unlike the regular staging, that playing was staged on the turntable. *Occasionally, the game was played for three trips. During original host Bob Barker's tenure, the trips were concealed and revealed behind the three big doors. On September 18, 2006 (#3681K), the premiere of the show's 35th season, history was made as the game was played for three cars (also behind the three doors) for the very first time and all of them were won. Because of the success with that playing, on September 22, 2008 (#4431K), the premiere of the show's 37th season, the game was played (and lost) for three cars for a second time but the "1", "2", & "3" props were missing from that playing (the video links are seen below). *Early on, one of the popular features of Most Expensive were the model chats frequently done following the game. Since the game used all three models, Bob would do an informal interview with them, usually with humorous results. Due to time constraints with the addition of more commercials and the escalating feud between Dian and Janice, this feature was discontinued around early 1992. *On March 8, 2013 (#6255K), a contestant named Isaac Eaves won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 64. *Most Expensive was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4103K, aired out of order on November 9), December 7, 2007 (#4115K), December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), January 15, 2008 (#4142K), and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16, 2007). Foreign versions *On the 1980s [[UK Price|UK Price]], the game known as "Most Expensive" actually used the rules of Eazy az 1-2-3 (which did not exist yet in the United States). Contestants were asked to number the prizes 3-2-1 from least to most expensive, and winners would only receive the most expensive prize. *In the first two series of ''Bruce's Price Is Right'', the American format of Most Expensive was used, although winners would still only receive the most expensive prize. In the third series, the game reverted to the Eazy az 1-2-3 format, and winners began to receive all three prizes. Pictures Expensive.png Most_Expensive.png Most Expensive 1.jpg|Here's Most Expensive with the Five Price Tags props. Most Expensive 2a.jpg|Here's the tacky Most Expensive setup. Note the ugly number one. Most Expensive 2b.jpg|Here it is again with a new paint job which didn't help. Most Expensive 3.jpg|Now that's much better. Most Expensive 4.jpg|Here's the current pyramid filled setup. Note the game's title on the floor. 4bfDs7D.jpg Most_Expensive_Transition.png Premiere Playing (October 16, 1972, #0071D) mostexpensivepremiere1.jpg mostexpensivepremiere2.jpg|He picks the Dayton Marine Catyak catamaran. mostexpensivepremiere3.jpg|The price of the White Console zig-zag sewing machine. mostexpensivepremiere4.jpg|The price of the Gibson Foodmaster refrigerator. mostexpensivepremiere5.jpg|Unfortunately, he picked the least expensive. mostexpensivepremiere6.jpg mostexpensivepremiere7.jpg First Most Expensive Winner (October 19, 1972, #0074D) mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 1.jpg mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 2.jpg|She picks the range mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 3.jpg|The price of the Charmglow gas grill. mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 4.jpg|The price of the Friedrich portable room air conditioner. mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 5.jpg|The price of the Jenn-Air flexible gas range is $570. She is the first winner in this game! mostexpensive (10-19-1972) 6.jpg Most Expensive for a Freidrich Air Conditioner, a Rupp Off-Road Bike, and a Toshiba Color TV (January 21, 1974, #0731D) mostexpensive(1-21-1974)1.jpg mostexpensive(1-21-1974)2.jpg|She picks the Rupp off-road bike. mostexpensive(1-21-1974)3.jpg|The price of the air conditioner. mostexpensive(1-21-1974)4.jpg|The price of the Toshiba color TV. mostexpensive(1-21-1974)5.jpg|She wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensive(1-21-1974)6.jpg mostexpensive(1-21-1974)7.jpg mostexpensive(1-21-1974)8.jpg From June 23, 1977 (#2434D) mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 1.jpg mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 2.jpg|She picks the stereo. mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 3.jpg|The price of the encyclopedia. mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 4.jpg|The price of the leather chair. mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 5.jpg|The price of the stereo is $800. She is a winner! mostexpensive (6-23-1977) 6.jpg Most Expensive 2a.jpg Most Expensive for a 3pc Bar Set, a H.U.D.D.L.E. Couch, and a 3-Wheel Electric Adult Trike (November 22, 1977, #2572D) mostexpensive(11-22-1977)1.jpg mostexpensive(11-22-1977)2.jpg|She picks the couch. mostexpensive(11-22-1977)3.jpg|The price of the bar set. mostexpensive(11-22-1977)4.jpg|The price of the adult trike. mostexpensive(11-22-1977)5.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost. mostexpensive(11-22-1977)6.jpg Most Expensive for an Aaron Brothers Dinette Set, a Chrome/Glass Curio Cabinet, and a Cycle-Kamp Tent Trailer (February 13, 1978, #2691D) mostexpensive(2-13-1978)1.jpg mostexpensive(2-13-1978)2.jpg|She picks the curio cabinet. mostexpensive(2-13-1978)3.jpg|The price of the dinette set. mostexpensive(2-13-1978)4.jpg|The price of the tent trailer. mostexpensive(2-13-1978)5.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost. mostexpensive(2-13-1978)6.jpg First Playing With the Blue Stripes (November 10, 1980, #3861D) mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 1.jpg mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 2.jpg|She picks the love seat. mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 3.jpg|The price of the oriental screen. mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 4.jpg|The price of the refrigerator. mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 5.jpg|The price of the love seat is only $1,390. The contestant lost. mostexpensive (11-10-1980) 6.jpg Most Expensive for a Reproduction Big Wheel Bike, Secretary Hutch, and a Sunbed (September 11, 1981, #4175D) mostexpensivebigwheelbike1.jpg mostexpensivebigwheelbike2.jpg|She picks the secretary hutch. mostexpensivebigwheelbike3.jpg|The price of the big wheel bike. mostexpensivebigwheelbike4.jpg|The price of the sunbed. mostexpensivebigwheelbike5.jpg|Unfortunately, the secretary hutch was the least expensive. mostexpensivebigwheelbike6.jpg Most Expensive for a Baker's Rack, a 1932 Ford Lil Street Rod Replica, and a Stacking Washer & Dryer (April 16, 1986, #6083D) mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry1.jpg mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry2.jpg|She picks the car replica. mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry3.jpg|The price of the baker's rack. mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry4.jpg|The price of the washer & dryer. mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry5.jpg|Unfortunately, she did not win. mostexpensivebakersrackcarlaundry6.jpg A 3-Trip Win from the 1986 Special (August 14, 1986, #001P) mostexp9.jpg mostexp10.jpg mostexp11.jpg|The trip to Singapore was what the contestant chose. mostexpensive (8-14-1986) 1.jpg|The price of the trip to Glascow. mostexpensive (8-14-1986) 2.jpg|The price of the trip to the Bahamas. mostexp12.jpg|This contestant's gonna be doing some traveling as he wins ALL 3 trips! Here's the price of the trip to Singapore. mostexpensive (8-14-1986) 3.jpg From September 11, 1986 (#005P) mostexp6.jpg mostexpensive (9-11-1986) 1.jpg|She picks the snowmobile. mostexpensive (9-11-1986) 2.jpg|The price of the sofa. mostexpensive (9-11-1986) 3.jpg|The price of the projection TV. mostexp7.jpg|Is the snowmobile the most expensive? Show us, Holly. mostexp8.jpg|Yes, it is! mostexpensive (9-11-1986) 4.jpg Melanie's Crazy Win in Most Expensive (October 15, 1991, #8142D) mostexpensivemelanie1.jpg mostexpensivemelanie2.jpg|She picks the Honda Nighthawk motorcycle. mostexpensivemelanie3.jpg|The price of the bar set. mostexpensivemelanie4.jpg|The price of the luggage. mostexpensivemelanie5.jpg|She wins all three prizes! mostexpensivemelanie6.jpg mostexpensivemelanie7.jpg mostexpensivemelanie8.jpg mostexpensivemelanie9.jpg mostexpensivemelanie10.jpg mostexpensivemelanie11.jpg mostexpensivemelanie12.jpg mostexpensivemelanie13.jpg Most Expensive for 3 Cars With Bob Barker (September 18, 2006, #3681K) 3 Car Most Expensive (2006) 1.jpg 3 Car Most Expensive (2006) 2.jpg 3 Car Most Expensive (2006) 3.jpg mostexpensive3cars2006-1.jpg mostexpensive3cars2006-2.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler was what the contestant picked. mostexpensive3cars2006-3.jpg mostexpensive3cars2006-4.jpg|The price of the Chrysler PT Cruiser. mostexpensive3cars2006-5.jpg|The price of the Chevrolet Malibu. 3 Car Most Expensive (2006) 4.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler was the most expensive automobile and the price of it is seen here. She is a winner! Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) mostexpensive (6-11-2007) 1.jpg mostexpensive (6-11-2007) 2.jpg|He picks the projection TV. mostexpensive (6-11-2007) 3.jpg|The price of the dining group. mostexpensive (6-11-2007) 4.jpg|The price of the treadmill. mostexpensive (6-11-2007) 5.jpg|He lost the game. Most Expensive for 3 Cars with Drew Carey (September 22, 2008, #4431K) 3 Car Most Expensive (2008) 1.jpg 3 Car Most Expensive (2008) 2.jpg 3 Car Most Expensive (2008) 3.jpg|The Pontiac G6 was what the contestant picked. mostexpensive3cars2008-1.jpg|The price of the Mercury Milan. 3 Car Most Expensive (2008) 4.jpg|The price of the Chevrolet Impala. mostexpensive3cars2008-2.jpg|The price of the Pontiac G6 was $21,491. Sadly the contestant has lost. Most Expensive for Three Floor Clocks (April 1, 2009, #4693K) mostexpensive3clocks1.jpg mostexpensive3clocks2.jpg|She picks the second floor clock. mostexpensive3clocks3.jpg|The price of the first floor clock. mostexpensive3clocks4.jpg|The price of the third floor clock. mostexpensive3clocks5.jpg|She wins all 3 clocks! mostexpensive3clocks6.jpg mostexpensive3clocks7.jpg Most Expensive for a DirecTV Portable Satellite TV System, 6 Kate Spade Purses, and a Kawasaki Ninja 250R Motorcycle (December 31, 2009, #4974K) mostexpensive(12-31-2009)1.jpg mostexpensive(12-31-2009)2.jpg|He picks the Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. mostexpensive(12-31-2009)3.jpg|The price of the satellite TV system. mostexpensive(12-31-2009)4.jpg|The price of the purses. mostexpensive(12-31-2009)5.jpg|He wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensive(12-31-2009)6.jpg mostexpensive(12-31-2009)7.jpg mostexpensive(12-31-2009)8.jpg Debut of Most Expensive's Fourth Set (February 12, 2010, #5035K) mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 1.jpg mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 2.jpg|They pick the steam shower. mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 3.jpg|The price of the accessories. mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 4.jpg|The price of the computer. mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 5.jpg|They won all 3 prizes! mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 6.jpg mostexpensive (2-12-2010) 7.jpg Tequila Plays Most Expensive with Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) mostexpensivechrisdaughtry1.jpg mostexpensivechrisdaughtry2.jpg mostexpensivechrisdaughtry3.jpg|She picks the designer purses & wallets. mostexpensivechrisdaughtry4.jpg|The price of the computer. mostexpensivechrisdaughtry5.jpg|The price of the barbecue island. mostexpensivechrisdaughtry6.jpg|Unfortunately, the purses & wallets were the least expensive. mostexpensivechrisdaughtry7.jpg From Halloween 2011 (#5691K) mostexpensivehalloween2011-1.jpg mostexpensivehalloween2011-2.jpg|She picks the ladies accessories. mostexpensivehalloween2011-3.jpg|The price of the Gordon & Grant hot tub. mostexpensivehalloween2011-4.jpg|The price of the Electra bicycle. mostexpensivehalloween2011-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she loses. mostexpensivehalloween2011-6.jpg Last 3-Trip Playing (July 2, 2012, #6021K, aired out of order on July 4) mostexpensive3trips2012-1.jpg mostexpensive3trips2012-2.jpg|She picks the trip to Florida. mostexpensive3trips2012-3.jpg|The price of the trip to Arizona. mostexpensive3trips2012-4.jpg|The price of the trip to Maine. mostexpensive3trips2012-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost all 3 trips. mostexpensive3trips2012-6.jpg Most Expensive Without the Logo (January 4, 2013, #6165K) mostexpensive(1-4-2013)1.jpg mostexpensive(1-4-2013)2.jpg|He picks the infrared sauna. mostexpensive(1-4-2013)3.jpg|The price of the Marc Jacobs accessories. mostexpensive(1-4-2013)4.jpg|The price of the 2 LED TVs. mostexpensive(1-4-2013)5.jpg|He wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensive(1-4-2013)6.jpg mostexpensive(1-4-2013)7.jpg mostexpensive(1-4-2013)8.jpg Alaina Plays Most Expensive with Drew & Nick Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) mostexpensivelacheybrothers1.jpg mostexpensivelacheybrothers2.jpg mostexpensivelacheybrothers3.jpg|She picks the pool table. mostexpensivelacheybrothers4.jpg|The price of the LED TV. mostexpensivelacheybrothers5.jpg|The price of the washer & dryer. mostexpensivelacheybrothers6.jpg|She wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensivelacheybrothers7.jpg mostexpensivelacheybrothers8.jpg mostexpensivelacheybrothers9.jpg George Gray Falls Off a Treadmill in Most Expensive (January 15, 2015, #6964K) mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 1.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 2.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 3.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 4.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 5.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 6.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 7.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 8.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 9.jpg|She picks the Honda CRF motorcycle. mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 10.jpg|The price of the range. mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 11.jpg|The price of the treadmill that George fell off of. mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 12.jpg|She wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 13.jpg mostexpensive (1-15-2015) 14.jpg Linda Plays Most Expensive with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) mostexpensivejanelynch1.jpg mostexpensivejanelynch2.jpg mostexpensivejanelynch3.jpg|She picks the designer shoes. mostexpensivejanelynch4.jpg|The price of the Vespa motorscooter. mostexpensivejanelynch5.jpg|The price of the LED TV. mostexpensivejanelynch6.jpg|Unfortunately, she lost all 3 prizes. mostexpensivejanelynch7.jpg From December 8, 2017 (#8115K) mostexpensive2017.png mostexpensive (12-8-2017) 1.jpg|He picks the ATV. mostexpensive (12-8-2017) 2.jpg|The price of the designer shoes. mostexpensive (12-8-2017) 3.jpg|The price of the HDTV. mostexpensive (12-8-2017) 4.jpg|He wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensive (12-8-2017) 5.jpg Most Expensive with the Bad Moms (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) mostexpensivebadmoms1.jpg mostexpensivebadmoms2.jpg|She picks the Vespa scooter. mostexpensivebadmoms3.jpg|The price of the HDTV. mostexpensivebadmoms4.jpg|The price of the washer & dryer. mostexpensivebadmoms5.jpg|She wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensivebadmoms6.jpg mostexpensivebadmoms7.jpg mostexpensivebadmoms8.jpg From September 26, 2018 (#8423K) mostexpensive (9-26-2018) 1.jpg mostexpensive (9-26-2018) 2.jpg|He picks the refrigerator. mostexpensive (9-26-2018) 3.jpg|The price of the designer handbags. mostexpensive (9-26-2018) 4.jpg|The price of the HDTV. mostexpensive (9-26-2018) 5.jpg|Sadly, he had picked the least expensive prize. Dream Car Most Expensive (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) dreamcarmostexpensive1.jpg dreamcarmostexpensive2.jpg|She picks the gas range. dreamcarmostexpensive3.jpg|The price of the turntable with 2 pairs of headphones, and 6 albums. dreamcarmostexpensive4.jpg|The price of the iMac. dreamcarmostexpensive5.jpg|She wins all 3 prizes! dreamcarmostexpensive6.jpg dreamcarmostexpensive7.jpg dreamcarmostexpensive8.jpg Elementary Most Expensive (March 19, 2019, #8672K, aired out of order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 12) elementarymostexpensive1.jpg elementarymostexpensive2.jpg|They pick the Kawasaki KLX110 motorcycle & KFX50 ATV. elementarymostexpensive3.jpg|The price of the sneakers, 4 backpacks, and 2 suitcases. elementarymostexpensive4.jpg|The price of the computer. elementarymostexpensive5.jpg|They win all 3 prizes! elementarymostexpensive6.jpg elementarymostexpensive7.jpg Most Expensive for an LG 55" 4K TV, a Pair of Juiced Bikes Electric Bicycles, and a Samsung Stainless Steel Gas Range (June 19, 2019, #8803K) mostexpensive(6-19-2019)1.jpg mostexpensive(6-19-2019)2.jpg|She picks the gas range. mostexpensive(6-20-2019)3.jpg|The price of the 4K TV. mostexpensive(6-20-2019)4.jpg|The price of the electric bicycles. mostexpensive(6-20-2019)5.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost. mostexpensive(6-20-2019)6.jpg Madalyn's Prizes and $9,000 Win (October 10, 2019, #8844K) mostexpensive9000thshow1.jpg mostexpensive9000thshow2.jpg|She picks the Yamaha Grizzly 90 ATV. mostexpensive9000thshow3.jpg|The price of the 27" All-in-One touchscreen computer. mostexpensive9000thshow4.jpg|The price of the Bull stainless steel barbecue. mostexpensive9000thshow5.jpg|Madalyn wins all 3 prizes plus $9,000! mostexpensive9000thshow6.jpg mostexpensive9000thshow7.jpg mostexpensive9000thshow8.jpg A Most Expensive Win With Philip's Winnings Added To the Showcase Jackpot (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg|He picks the designer accessories. mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg|The price of the treadmill. mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg|The price of the gas grill. mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg|Phillip wins all 3 prizes! mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $9,338. mostexpensivebigmoneyweek2019-10.jpg YouTube Videos Most Expensive for Three Trips (September 30, 2005, #3345K) Most Expensive Three Car playing (September 18, 2006, #3681K) Another Most Expensive Three Car playing (September 22, 2008, #4431K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games